


Maybe This Time

by sunlitsteve



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: BDSM Connotations, Butterfly Effect, Clexa, Clurphy - Freeform, Clurphy Feels, Death, Do-Over, Happy Murphy, Ice Mechanic, Lexa Dies, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other, Sub!Clarke, The 100 (TV) Season 1, anya lives tho, braven, clarke/murphy - Freeform, dom!murphy, mass trigger warnings, mount weather barely exists, sorry - Freeform, they get maya out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve
Summary: Clarke wakes up gasping for breath, her heart pounding and hands gripping the sheet on her bed. She sits up and rubs her eyes, before trying to take in her surroundings. She blinked furiously, focusing on her drawings that she decorated the walls of her cell in the skybox, and she was confused.“Am I on the Ark?” She pondered out loud to nobody but herself. Her confusion was only allowed to be short lived, however as her door was burst open with guards storming in.“Prisoner 3-1-9, face the wall.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn/Raven, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Roan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke wakes up gasping for breath, her heart pounding and hands gripping the sheet on her bed. She sits up and rubs her eyes, before trying to take in her surroundings. She blinked furiously, focusing on her drawings that she decorated the walls of her cell in the skybox, and she was confused. 

“Am I on the Ark?” She pondered out loud to nobody but herself. Her confusion was only allowed to be short lived, however as her door was burst open with guards storming in. 

“Prisoner 3-1-9, face the wall.”

She didn’t fight them this time, and faced the wall. “Please don’t remove my watch, my father gave it to me before he was floated,” she pleaded with the guard. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he drawled, grabbing the wrist that wasn’t adorned with the watch and clamped the bracelet she was vaguely familiar with. It felt like another life since she had worn one. 

“What’s happening?” She asked quietly. 

“You’re being sent to the ground, all 100 prisoners of you, you’re expendable.” The guard retorted.

“It’s because the Ark is dying,” she stated as he marched her out of his cell. “My father knew, and that’s why I was locked in solitary. The oxygen supply is dwindling. Be careful, won’t you?”

The guard looked at her, and nodded silently, before ushering her to walk into the dropship. She took her seat next to Wells, smiling softly at her life long friend. Maybe she could save him this time around. There had to have been a reason why she was sent back, and she wouldn’t waste any opportunity to save anyone, starting with Wells. 

“Clarke, I need to tell you something,” Wells started, looking at the girl with concern. 

“It’s okay, Wells. I don’t hate you. It was my mother, I figured it out whilst I was in solitary. You made me hate you so I wouldn’t hate her.” The boy deflated with immediate relaxation, and reached to grab her hand tightly as the dropship was ejected. 

“I can’t believe we’re being sent to the ground to die.”

“We’re not. It’s survivable, I can just tell.” The ship jolted as they hit the earths atmosphere, and Jaha’s voice took over the speaker system. She didn’t listen to Jaha’s monologue this time, as she already knew what he was saying. 

“You’re dads a dick, Wells,” someone called. 

“Not what your mother was saying last night!” Clarke retorted as the rest of the delinquents ‘oooooh’d’. 

“Look, Wells, your dad floated me after all.” Finn quipped as he was floating in front of Clarke and Wells.

“You’re not funny, Spacewalker. Grab onto me, I don’t want you to injure yourself in landing. Stay in your seats if you want to live, I think we’re about to land.” Clarke called, pulling Finn as close to her and Wells as she possibly could before they landed. 

They hit the ground with a thud, and all was silent until Monty said “Check it out, no machine hum.”

“That’s a first,” Jasper replied. Clarke undid her seatbelt, rushing down the ladder to get to Bellamy. 

“Bellamy Blake?” She asked, knowing full well the answer. 

“Who wants to know?” He snarled. 

“Octavia, someone is here to see you.” She called, allowing the siblings to have a brief reunion. 

“How’d you know my name?” The younger Blake asked and Clarke internally cursed. 

“Our parents got a list of names that were being sent down,” Wells covered for her, raising his eyebrow at Clarke, “I know Bellamy from when he was on the guard and I guess Clarke did too.”

‘Maybe Wells remembered, too.’ She thought, she would have to ask him some vague questions to gage his thoughts. 

“That makes sense, now let’s get this door open, shall we?” Bellamy called. 

“Hang on, how come you guys knew we were being sent down?” Someone asked.

Clarke drew in a deep breath, before speaking her reasons. “Life support on the Ark is failing, the oxygen supply is dwindling down, they only have about 3 months of oxygen left. They sent us down to see if it was survivable, so that our farmers, doctors and engineers could follow us down in due course. We may be criminals, but after starting a civilisation for ourselves, everyone is to be pardoned for all the crimes they committed on the Ark.” The people nodded and hummed in agreement, before Bellamy pulled the lever to open the dropship door. 

They were all temporarily blinded by the brightness of the sun, and Octavia walked down the ramp whilst everyone waited with baited breath. The girl jumped onto the grass and took a deep breath in, tasting the air around her before raising her arms and screaming “We’re back, bitches!” and everyone followed her in excitement, running around what would soon be their camp. 

Clarke followed slowly, placing her map on the rock she used previously before she felt an arm on her shoulder. “Clarke? Can we talk?” She recognised the voice as none other than John Murphy’s. She rolled up her map before nodding and following him around the side of the dropship, where no one was and no one could hear them. 

“I’m about to sound crazy to you, but I hope you understand what I’m about to say-“ she cut him off by holding up her hand. 

“I remember.” She saw his face contort in confusion before realisation and then a smile pulled itself onto his face. 

“You remember? Everything? Lexa? Mount Weather? Raven and Finn?”

“I remember, Murphy. We have a second chance.” He signed in relief before bringing her in for a long, long overdue hug. 

“Do you think anyone else does?”

“I think Wells might, but he may have also just been covering for me, so I’ll need to ask him vague questions. What about you?”

“No one that I’m aware of. I wonder why we’ve been brought back..”

“Second chances. Forgiveness. I need to find Lincoln. Hold down the fort for me? Make sure no one takes those wristbands off.” He nodded before running back to the crowd of people. Clarke snuck out of range of the dropship before loudly whispering “Lincoln kom Trikru, laik yu der?”

“Chon yu bilaik?” Lincoln asked as he dropped from a tree. 

“I need you to set up a meeting with your commander, immediately. We have just dropped down from the sky and I am aware we are in your territory. We mean you no harm, and with vague information I have about you and your people, I know we can have peace.”

“You remember?” Lincoln’s eyes softened.

“Oh my god, Lincoln!” Clarke’s eyes welled up with tears as she hugged the grounder. “Only Murphy and I remember, how about your people?”

“Only me, that’s why I’m here so early. I’ll go speak to Lexa now, inform your people so that nothing goes wrong,” she nodded as he took off. 

Clarke sighed with relief. Maybe this time, things will be better.


	2. I promise

After briefly speaking with Lincoln, Clarke moved back towards the drop ship where Bellamy was starting his ‘whatever the hell we want’ speech, however Murphy wasn’t stood with him this time. Clarke smiled to herself, the fact that Murphy wasn’t fighting with Wells or egging Bellamy on was a step in the right direction. 

Clarke moved away from the scene, she could let Murphy handle it for now, and she spread her map over the rock looking over at the mountains. Shuddering as she thought of mount weather, she heard none other than Finn Collins walk behind her. 

‘Why so serious, Princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.’ 

‘Mhm, have you seen John anywhere? You may know him as Murphy.’

‘You don’t like being called Princess, do you, Princess?’

‘Not by boys who have girlfriends, no not really.’ Clarke walked away, leaving the shaggy haired boy stunned. 

‘Murphy!’ She called. 

‘Yeah?’

‘We were dropped on the wrong mountain,’

‘How were we dropped on the wrong mountain? What do you mean?’ Bellamy chimed in. Clarke spread out the map again and showed him,

‘There’s a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal. I also don’t believe we’re alone down here, however I don’t think the grounders are a threat. I met one of them briefly. He asked our business and I told him we were sent down.’

‘You spoke to one of them?’

‘Are they nice?’

‘Why did you tell him things about us?’

‘Why do you suddenly think you’re in charge!?’

Voices clamoured from all over the camp, shouting their opinions and concerns until Wells shot a bullet into the air, creating ultimate silence so Clarke could speak. 

‘Yes, I spoke to one. Yes, he is nice, no, he did not want to harm us, I believe he is setting up a meeting with their commander. I am not acting as though I am in charge, none of us are in charge, however no one seems to be taking responsibility right now except Murphy, Wells and I. That is why we will be the 3 to go and talk to the commander and tell them exactly why we are here, in hopes to forge some form of peace treaty. Does anyone have a problem with that?’ Clarke stood with a hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised, looking directly at Bellamy. 

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak but Octavia got there first, ‘Can I come? To this meeting, that is.’

‘Octavia, no.’ Bellamy chided. 

‘I have been locked up one way or another all my life, Bellamy. Let me do this. Let me explore. Please.’ She pleaded with her older brother. 

‘Clarke how long have we got?’ Bellamy asked. 

‘Lincoln hasn’t come back yet so I’m assuming a few hours. In that time, we need to build camp. A wall, and fire, and a food hut. I’m guessing whilst we haven’t heard back, we will still be seen as a threat so I’m going to choose 3 of you to go hunting around the small area we’ve landed in. Do not stray any further, I don’t want to lose anyone today...’ Bellamy let her voice fade out and started thinking about Octavia wanting to go and meet the commander. 

Bellamy pondered the thought for a while, as his sister had been his only responsibility all his life. He risked his life and his safety coming down here to protect her and all it seems to have done is push her even further away. He thought about how if she went, she may not come back and then he would’ve lost everyone in his family, but also if she doesn’t go she would just grow to hate him. 

‘Octavia.’

‘Yeah?’

‘You can go. Murphy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Please, I’m begging you, look after my sister. She’s all I have.’

‘I won’t let you down.’

‘Wells?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Watch Murphy watching my sister.’ Bellamy smiled. 

‘Oh so now I need a babysitter?’ Murphy smirked as he was packing his backpack with what little rations the ark had sent them down with. 

Clarke had finished assigning work duty to the delinquents and then out of the corner of her eye had seen a flashing of light in the trees. She grabbed Murphy just in case it wasn’t Lincoln.

‘Lincoln?’ She loudly whispered into the trees again, and he dropped down in front of them, causing Murphy to be startled. 

‘Ah what the fuck, man!!!’ 

Clarke laughed and held out her forearm for Lincoln to grasp and Murphy did the same. 

‘I have spoken with Lexa. She is willing to meet with you,’ Lincoln smiled. 

‘Does she remember?’ Murphy asked, fidgeting. 

‘She does not, however Anya does. Anya fought your case well, remembering how you were in the mountain. Speaking of the mountain, how are we going to fix it if none of your people get captured? Is that still a priority?’ 

‘Of course it is. I will not allow the mountain to take away any more of your men, women and children.’ 

‘When does Lexa want to meet? We have a small group of our people that would like to attend.’ Murphy asked. 

‘I would like to set off with you now, I have a few horses as we won’t be going to TonDC, we will be going to Polis. Who will be joining?’

‘Myself, Murphy, Wells, and Octavia.’ She smiled, the thought of Polis without the threat of war looming over her was truly going to be a sight to behold. 

‘Gather them, gather your packs and we shall be on our way.’ Lincoln walked back a ways to where more warriors had stood completely unnoticed by the delinquents, guarding the horses. 

Clarke could feel the excitement radiating off of Murphy until he said ‘I can’t ride horses,’ and Clarke laughed. 

‘Share mine, I’ll keep you upright.’ She nudged his shoulder as they walked back into camp, calling upon Octavia who squealed, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Wells’ arm and dragging him towards Clarke and Murphy. 

‘Octavia, what do you know about horses?’ Clarke asked vaguely. 

‘I’ve always wanted to have one named Helios, but obviously being on the Ark,’ Octavia faltered as she saw Lincoln stood by the exact horse Clarke knew she was talking about. 

‘Lincoln, this is Octavia. Octavia, Lincoln kom Trikru. He will be helping you ride today.’ Clarke shoved her towards him, still not fully sure whether Octavia remembers or not. 

‘Wells, this is Gustus, one of the commanders personal guards, he will be helping you ride today.’ 

‘Murphy, I’ll help you on and then I’ll jump up after you, okay?’

‘You got it. They’re really big. You promise you won’t let me fall?’

‘I promise, John.’

**Author's Note:**

> I Love do-over fics so i wanted to write one in addition to the one where Clarke and Murphy are left behind xxxx


End file.
